A Happy Ending
by TakaoKazunariIsLife
Summary: This is everyone's backstories from Mino, The School's Minnow, another story of mine. If you're interested, please read that story first and then this! Thank you!
1. Chapter 1-The Beginning

_You know how they say to get up and try again once you fail? In this case, why would anyone be able to?_

I ventured through the forest on a bleak day, utterly distraught. Nothing was fair anymore. No matter how hard I tried, nothing would ever go the way I wanted. That was the way I lived by. No one else had that rule.  
Kicking up some dust from the ground, I spotted a small stream. I wasn't used to going outside. I was forced to stay inside every day, enduring such terrible things... but that was in the past. I finally had my freedom back.  
As I walked forward to the edge of the stream, I noticed a figure under the water. It was dark and bobbing up and down, as if they were trying to escape.  
I couldn't swim... but I had to save them!  
I waded into the surprisingly deep water, feeling the current tugging at my body and pushing me every which way. I extended my arm blindly, reaching for the other person.  
They popped their head up from the drowning stream, grasping on to my hand. The boy was struggling to stay above the water, flailing around mindlessly.  
I turned around half-way and dragged him along with me, falling under the water and jumping back up.  
"...Thank you," he managed to blubber, cowering close to me as I stepped out of the stream. He tumbled down on the grass beside me, choking up water.  
"Yeah, yeah. Next time, don't try to kill yourself."  
"You're one to talk! You couldn't swim, either, dummy. What are you doing here, anyway? I've never seen anyone else out here..."  
"I have nowhere else to go. What's your name?" I asked. He seemed to be about the same age as me; eighteen, that is.  
"Giritake. And you?"  
"Honagawa."  
Before I knew it, the boy was handing me something strange. It was a fish.  
"What the heck is this for?" I snapped.  
"I caught it while I was trying to swim. I bet you're hungry, too, right? I have a fire out here," Giritake answered, grinning.  
"You're really strange. I like it!"  
"Hey, in that orphanage, were there any cute girls?" he pressed, leaning closer to me so that his face was mere inches away.  
"H-How did you know I was in an orphanage...? No, it was an orphanage for all boys," I retorted.  
"Well, you can hear their screams from here. I saw another kid in this forest once. He told me he came from the orphanage, and he told me everything about it. The next day, he wasn't anywhere to be seen. Creepy, right? But I want to know more about that place. What do they do to you there?"  
He sure was annoying.  
"As if I'd tell you anything. I'm lucky I made it out alive, anyway," I sighed.  
"Aw, I'm sorry for upsetting you. Here, I'll make it up to you."  
Suddenly, the male had his lips on mine, kissing me sweetly. He pulled away quickly, a perverted expression on his face.  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" I demanded.  
"It was a kiss. Was it your first? I'm glad, if so. What, do you have something against boys?" he pouted.  
"Wipe that stupid smug look off your face. I don't have anything against them... in fact, I'm gay. I just hate smirking idiots. It wasn't my first kiss at all," I growled.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Honagawa... Honagawa, what are you going to do to us? I thought you were my boyfriend! We were going to escape together!" one of the distraught boys screamed.  
"I don't want to die in a cage..." another whimpered.  
"You made him hurt me. Do you have any sympathy for what I went through? Do you even understand? No, you fuckers don't understand at all! You weren't abused like I was! Now you'll pay!"  
I started laughing, bringing the chainsaw down on the first one, the one who caused the most pain.  
His screams of agony and excruciating pain filled the room, along with the sound of the loud chainsaw cutting into his limbs. The other males crawled to the corners of the cage, straying away from me in terror. I sliced open the boy's body, amputating his head from the rest of his body. Blood flew everywhere, on to all of the other boys who betrayed me.  
"STOP! PLEASE! HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!" someone pleaded, screaming in horror.  
I turned to look at him, angered.  
"Don't worry, you're next."  
I shut off the chainsaw, nearing the other male and grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, forcing him on to the bloodied body.  
"WAIT, NO! DON'T DO THIS! STOP!"  
I picked up the ax lying on the floor, holding it above his head.  
"What did we do to deserve this...?"  
I chose not to pity him, instead hacking away on his body while laughing manically. It wasn't play time anymore.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So you'll go out with me some day? You're pretty hot yourself," he chimed.  
Why would it matter? You're just another one of them.  
"Go kiss a pig or something, asshole. I'm going now," I sighed, standing up and wiping the mud off my knees.  
"Wait, don't go! I'll kiss a pig, if you want me to! It's been a really long time since I've seen another person. Please stay, I want to be your friend," Giritake moaned, grabbing my wrist.  
"They'll find me if I stay here... they have hundreds of guards, who's to say they aren't out searching? Besides, it's dark out. They'd have to go searching for me at this time," I shuddered.  
"It'll be okay, because I'll be the one protecting you. I'm good at things like this. Trust me... no one comes into this forest and survives. I'm the only one here. They say whoever comes into this forest dies... but if you stay with me, you'll live. Those guys won't find you. I'll hurt them if they do! Just look at you... you're pitiful. Did those damn idiots do this to you?" he cursed, pulling me back on the ground.  
"Bastard, I don't want to get muddy again! What are you even saying?" I sneered.  
"Don't try to hide it from me. When we were in the water, your shirt rode up a little, and I saw scars all over you. Tell me what they did to you, Honagawa," he whispered, his eyes darkening.  
Why was he pretending to act so kind? It wasn't funny anymore!  
"Fuck you, I'm not telling you anything! Leave me alone! I told you I'd go!"  
Giritake pounced on me, pinning me to the ground with my wrists above my head, pulling my shirt up hastily.  
"What the... hell...?"  
I gritted my teeth, jerking my eyes closed. He skimmed a cold finger against one of my wounds, breathing heavily.  
"They all deserve to die out. You didn't deserve any of this. You're so skinny... and those bastards gave you burn marks and bruises. They will pay someday. I'm sure I don't know what you've gone through at all, but... I'd like to make you feel better. Stay with me and we'll get through everything together," he mumbled, putting my shirt back down.  
Wasn't he supposed to take everything else off, too...? Wasn't he supposed to grant me the pain of splitting my body apart? Wasn't he going to do it?  
"You... don't touch me ever again! Hell no I'm not staying with you! I don't trust anyone anymore, let alone someone I just-" I started.  
He covered my mouth with his hand, getting low to the ground beside me. His eyes were narrowed in disbelief.  
I followed where he was facing, feeling terror fill my body as flashlight beams were moving along the ground. I glanced up to see guards of the orphanage searching for me.  
"Follow me..."  
We both stood up quietly, watching as they traversed along the path beside the stream. Giritake grabbed my wrist and made a run for it, swiftly and silently streaking along the grass. He suddenly threw me against the base of a tree, standing still.  
Angered, I looked back, wanting to snap at him. However, I realized that two of the guards had grabbed on to him and were questioning him.  
I shifted a little, gasping as I felt my whole body falling. I thought I was going to die or something until I hit the ground again.  
I noticed that the place was long and spacey, so I stood up again. It was some sort of underground home, opening up more as you went further. That kid was clever.  
I raced forward, curious. There was a square-shaped room that was built by soil itself. Strangely, there was furniture inside there.  
Sitting beside one wall was a couch. On the other side was a bed, and a few handheld consoles were spread around, along with books and art supplies. There was also a mini fridge... but I had no idea how it worked. When I opened it up, there was everything possible inside. Vegetables, grains, dairy, fats, you name it!  
"That kid sure is something..."  
At the front of the bed sat a giant pile of money. I knew he didn't have a job, so it was impossible for him to get money.  
"He... stole it!"  
"Stole what?"  
I whirled around to see Giritake standing there with a smug smile. I almost wanted to smack it off his face.  
"You stole this money, didn't you? How did you get that fridge to be cold?" I demanded.  
"I did steal it. I steal a lot of things. It's really fun, considering I can teleport and all so that they'll never catch me... just tell me what you want and I'll get you it. If you're wondering about the fridge, I don't even know the answer. I just bought it for show and put a chocolate bar in it, but magically it was cold when I got it out again. You have yet to understand my thought process," he answered.  
"Why did you steal...? That's illegal! You robbed people of their money!"  
"It isn't robbing, it's giving to the poor, now isn't it? Did you really think I'd just live like some homeless trash? It's fun down here. I know it's illegal to steal, but I've only stolen a few things so far."  
"Giritake... fine, have it your way. You're right, I don't understand you. What exactly is... that...?" I inquired, pointing down to a picture.  
The picture was of some angelic-looking boy with angel wings, but it only showed the upper part of his body. He seemed to be without his clothes on, and he was reaching out for something while facing forward. It was miraculously drawn, and completely accurate with whoever the figure was. It was _beautiful_.  
"N-Nothing!"  
With that, he snatched the drawing up and held it to his chest, a sort of depressed look in his eyes.  
"It's really good," I praised him.  
"No, no, I was going to toss it into the stream like I usually do. They're all just trash," he laughed nervously.  
I scanned the other contents on the ground to see three other pictures. One was of a kid staring out a window with a look of pain on his face, the second one was of the stream, and the last one was of Giritake himself.  
"Who's that kid? Who are these people?" I pried.  
"That kid is someone I saw when looking at the orphanage window. I saw him walk away from the window again, and I heard terrible sounds. The other... the other... was my boyfriend."  
"Oh, I'm sorry..."  
"Yeah, it was a while ago anyway."  
I looked over to the couch to see a rack hanging beside it... with clothes! And hangers! And pants sitting on the ground in a stack... and there was some sort of washer/dryer thing beside them!  
"HOW DO YOU DO THAT?"  
"I'm cool, right? If you want, you can live here, too."  
"I'm already living somewhere, _thank you_," I refused.  
"Hm... that's too bad, we have a lifetime supply of every type of food EVER, along with as much chocolate as you want... they never gave that to you at the orphanage, did they?"  
"To be honest, they only ever gave us a few things, such as bread and soup or milk and carrots... what does chocolate taste like? I've seen guards eating it and all," I asked.  
"That's sad. No wonder you're so thin. You probably don't go outside, considering you're that pale. I'll let you in on the time of your life, though. The secret... is to do whatever you want! It's your life, so live it as you please! I'll do anything for your life, sexy," Giritake purred, clutching on to my arm tightly.  
"Fuck off, pervert. I'm not going to live by your stupid rule. I do what I want," I grunted.  
"That is what my rule implies. You do what you want," he supplied.  
"Whatever... are those guys gone yet?"  
"Yep! I told them I haven't seen another human for months, and they believed me. They told me everything about you. Height, weight, size of your peni-"  
"Liar!"  
"I know, I know, I'm playing with you. Honagawa is a unique name. It really fits your personality, somehow... even though it's just a bunch of letters jumbled together. Isn't that what my name is, too? I'm sorry, I'm not myself today. I want to go to Nara Dreamland," Giritake pouted.  
"It isn't just a bunch of letters. My mom named some special tree that she visited often 'Honagawa' and decided to name me that, too. That tree was burnt down years ago. Your name fits you, as well. I don't know much about the world, but... isn't Nara Dreamland some amusement park that was abandoned years ago?" I questioned.  
"Interesting. What do you mean it was abandoned? I went there years ago! It was so beautiful!" he squealed.  
"You went there?"  
"Mhm."  
"Cool. Giritake, do you have some sort of bedtime?" I probed.  
"Yeah, I do. I have a watch under my bed. It's time to go to sleep now. Honagawa, I'm not going to let you sleep outside alone. It's surprisingly warm in here, and I know you have nowhere else to sleep, so sleep on my bed. It's big enough for two, and I won't do anything perverted to you."  
"I'm not sleeping anywhere near you."  
"Fine, I'll sleep on the couch."  
He walked over to the couch and laid down, closing his eyes.  
"There's a lightswitch by the bed. Don't ask how it works, it just does."  
Sighing, I strided over to the blue bed topped with multiple blankets and flicked the light off, sliding inside the covers. It was warmer than anything I had ever felt in my life, and softer...  
Typically, when I was cozy enough, I'd fall right asleep.  
But something about Giritake was nagging me.  
After ten minutes of lying there and trying to go to sleep, I heard him emit a sound.  
"Can't sleep either, can you? Honestly, I-"  
"Come over here already."  
"Really...?"  
"Yes."  
He gave an enlightened noise and raced over, somehow avoiding all the scattered toys and junk. He slipped in beside me, facing the other way. He seemed happy, which gave me reassurance.  
"Honagawa, you'll be safe with me..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up with Giritake's face nudged against my chest and his arms clutching my shirt. He was snoring in a cat-like manner, his hair mussed and random.  
I wanted to yell at him, but something stopped me. Maybe it was that blissful expression on his face, and maybe it was the way he held me... I didn't know.  
I glanced around the room to see a bag sitting in the middle that hadn't been there before. I leaned my head up to see the contents, only to observe that there were types of shampoos, toothbrushes, toothpastes, and soaps...  
I moved back down, shocked. When had he snatched them? Where did he get his water from, anyway?  
I lightly sniffed Giritake's hair, smelling some sort of honey scent. It was definitely slightly damp, too.  
I had to admit, everything he did caught me by surprise. He sure was unique.  
"You having fun smelling my hair, weirdo? Do you want to take a bath, too?" he murmured drowsily, pulling away from my shirt.  
"Move! I don't know what you're saying!"  
I shoved him off the bed and into the dirt, laughing.  
Wait... we were surrounded by dirt... wasn't that gross?  
This dirt was special, too. There weren't any bugs as far as I could see. It was _clean_ dirt!  
"There's a shallow part of the stream... where I like to take baths. You could do it, too. In case you haven't noticed, no one goes through this forest and no animals are around. I won't peek," he suggested, scratching his head.  
"I don't trust you. When did you have time to steal more stuff, anyway?" I sighed.  
"While you were sleeping. I paid for it all, though. I'll stay in here, so go do as you please already."  
"You're so annoying... fine."  
I got up from the bed, thinking about it.  
"Can I borrow something?"  
"Oh, that's right! I got something that reminded me of you last night. Here!"  
He suddenly threw some clothes at me. I looked down to see a pair of black skinny jeans, a black hoodie with a dark gray shirt, some really awesome looking knee high combat boots, and a spiked collar.  
"H-How did you... know?"  
For the years I was in the orphanage, they always gave me clothes that didn't match me at all. But somehow... Giritake knew exactly what I liked.  
"I was thinking about what would look right on my sexy Honagawa, so I got you that. Do you like i-"  
I instinctively wrapped my arms around Giritake and hugged him, as if it were the normal thing to do. I felt like I was doing a good thing, just by hugging him that one time...  
"Thank you."  
With that, I flicked him on the head and stalked down the hall, careful not to sink into the dirt.  
"By the way, you can't sink. I know because I jump in here all the time."  
How did he read my thoughts so easily...?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm ba- what are you doing?"  
I saw Giritake sitting on the edge of the bed with his feet on the ground, drawing some sort of picture again.  
"N-Nothing! Woah... you're so hot!"  
"Shut up, gaywad."  
He accidentally dropped the paper in his embarrassment, gaping.  
I inspected the picture... only to see that it was of me... in the outfit I was wearing... flicking water off my hair... and standing by the stream.  
"You saw nothing!"  
"I did see it! Toss it, toss it! Don't draw pictures of me, dumbass!" I screeched, scowling at him.  
"You're such a tsundere. I got it dead on, didn't I? And you'll never know how I did it! Mwahaha!"  
"You're the one with the twisted personality! Don't tell me you were... watching me! Were you?" I demanded.  
"Nope."  
"Then how would you have done it, stupid?"  
"It's a secret. You were also talking to yourself about something. What was it, huh?" Giritake probed, standing up and gliding behind me.  
"That's something I'm not telling you. There were just these guys I really hated. I got my revenge."  
The revenge of killing all of them.  
"What kind of weapons did you use, hm...?"  
He did know! He knew something!  
"I didn't hit them, idiot!" I fought back.  
"Yeah, yeah, just kidding. You look like someone... who would be good with knives. Or maybe it's guns. Probably both. I prefer daggers," he commented.  
I flipped out when he licked the back of my neck, turning around to punch him in the face. He was gone!  
"Damn you..."  
"Ha, you're too slow!" a voice appeared from behind me.  
"I give up. How did you do that, anyway?"  
"Magic! No, really, I have this weird power to teleport. Pretty snazzy, eh? B-But... I can't teleport to Nara Dreamland... WHY? WHY MUST MY LIFE BE SO TERRIBLE?" he fake sobbed.  
"I'll take you to Nara Dreamland sometime, so shut up. I bet you'd be whining the whole time that your dreams were crushed by all the overgrown plants and crap, so you'd get caught by some security guards and then arrested. Face it, you could never pull it off," I grumbled.  
"Honagawa, do you go to school?"  
"School... no. We had some weird school thing in the orphanage. If you got lower than a 100 on a test or quiz, you'd get kicked for not being good enough. Luckily I studied for all those quizzes and tests... but others didn't. It doesn't really matter anymore, huh?"  
"Come to school with me tomorrow. It'll be really fun, I already have a few friends!" he exclaimed, bouncing over to the fridge and taking something out. He tossed it into my hands once more.  
The item I was holding was some sort of sub sandwich with piles of meat on it, along with mustard and lettuce.  
"If their personalities are as bad as yours, I don't want to be near them," I sighed, making sure there was no poison inside before bringing it to my mouth.  
"No, they're nothing like me! There's this boy with cat ears growing inside his head named Tadaran, and there's this guy who looks after him named Kimikado. There's also Kokari and his boyfriend, Tsuyuka, but they usually only talk to each other. You should become friends with them, too," he voiced.  
"I can't just randomly transfer in, can I?"  
"Why not? Besides, they'd have to let your cute face in!"  
I swiveled around and smacked him on the arm, munching on the surprisingly delicious sub. He quickly tore a piece off and ate it teasingly, sticking his tongue out at me.  
"You're like a child. I bet your parents were disappointed when they had you. They should have called you Nara Dreamland instead of Giritake... whatever your last name is. What is it, anyway?" I asked.  
"That's a secret! Follow me, sexy," he murmured, grasping my arm and pulling me over to the empty area to the right of the fridge. He pressed his hand against the dirt wall. Just after, it disappeared out of thin air... only to be replaced with yet another hallway!  
"What the crap...? Damn this place is weird... you're weirder than it is."  
"Come on, it's fun!" Giritake exclaimed, forcing me along with him.  
We ran along the hallway until we ended up somewhere completely different.  
"How the hell did you...?"  
"It isn't as great as Nara Dreamland, but I tried. Do you like it?"  
"Heck yeah!"  
I stared up at the waterpark, which was complete with slides, roller coasters with water, pools, lazy rivers, and everything you could imagine! It was all lit up by torches, too.  
"I'm glad. It's really fun with you around, you know," he chided.  
"It's really fun without you around," I fired back.  
"Meanie. Here, you'll want these."  
He tossed me a pair of swimming trunks, nodding off to an area somewhere near the left. It led to a bathroom! He even had that much!  
"How is all of this underground, anyway? Couldn't you get famous for having something like this underground?" I asked.  
"I prefer to keep a low profile so that people won't know my name at all. I have all the money I could want."  
"Oh, I almost forgot. You steal all your money."  
"You're part incorrect. I worked at some of those shops and took things without anyone knowing, smashing some of the cameras so that they wouldn't see me taking items. I smashed the registers and took all the money out, too. They have no proof I did it because there are no traces left behind. I am very careful about what I do. I'm going to build my own Nara Dreamland with all my money!"  
"You're delusional. Fine, I'll go swimming with you. You're not allowed to look at me in a creepy way, though."  
"Don't count on it," he said.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I arrived back at the center, I saw Giritake lying on his back in a pool with his eyes closed.  
"Giritake, if you can't swim, why did you make this place?" I asked, striding over.  
He peeked up from one eye, curious.  
"I can swim just fine. That stream is just really strong, so it pushes you under, like when you get far out into an ocean. You look really sexy right now. Can I have a piece?" he purred, falling into the water and standing, watching me intently.  
"Hell no you can't _have a piece_! I'm staying as far away from you as possible," I grumbled, darting along the hard ground. Giritake was rapidly swimming through the pool, trying to chase after me.  
"Honagawa, don't leave me! Haha, I can follow you wherever you go..."  
I felt his hands secured on my arms, scaring the heck out of me. He pressed his face against my back, his body warm behind mine.  
Feeling his wet hair along my bare skin... why didn't I want to shake it off of me? How come I felt that way...?  
"Get the fuck away, fairy," I commanded.  
"Don't you like getting hugged? You're so mean," he whined, prancing away.  
Every time someone hugged me, it was so that another person could pin me down and hurt me. Why didn't he just do the same thing?  
"Giritake, are we supposed to be friends or something...?"  
He turned around. For a split second, I started thinking that he wasn't as terrible as I made him out to be. And maybe that I... liked him.  
"Of course we're friends! But I still love you, you know... just come on!"  
How could someone talk about love so easily...? Just like those guys, saying they loved me, but they all ran off when I was getting tortured and beat. For some reason, I couldn't imagine Giritake running off. I didn't love any of those guys, I just gave them a chance. They were all so terrible.  
"You're stupid. How can you love someone you don't even know a thing about?" I grumbled, following him up to a slide.  
"Are you stupid? I know a lot about you. You're one of those tsundere people who don't reveal their feelings, and you're stubborn. Your size is 12 inches, you're 5''8, and your hair was originally black, but you dyed it dark brown. Am I right? Oh, and your middle name is Sushi," Giritake voiced.  
"Stalker! Pervert! You wouldn't know any of that... how did you... do it? What the fuck? How would you know my middle name is Sushi?" I demanded.  
"I can see right through your emotions. I never thought you'd be so big..."  
"Shut up. It isn't like you're going to see it ever in your whole lifetime. Friends aren't stalkers who know that much about you," I argued.  
"But I love you, so I should know that much about you. You saved my life, after all!" he exclaimed, sauntering over to me slyly and grabbing my hands.  
"Fuck off. I already love someone."  
"Really? Who is it?"  
"His name is... Sunayoki! Yeah, that's it," I retorted.  
"From school? I see..."  
That was a real person? That wasn't even a real Japanese name! Well, neither was mine, but... that wasn't the point.  
What if he was actually really ugly? What if he was mean? Did Giritake think I liked mean people?  
"Well, whatever."  
"Good choice, Honagawa... good choice."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"WAKE UP! You're coming to school with me, remember? Here's some clothes," Giritake's all-too-cheerful voice awoke me from my slumber.  
"Nnnh... I don't wanna!" I complained, turning away from him.  
"I'll let you see Sunayoki."  
I turned around, pretending I was interested in the guy, and got out of bed. Giritake actually enjoyed sleeping on the couch, so he didn't bother me too much.  
I yanked the clothes from his hand and touched the wall where the secret hall was, darting through and heading toward the bathroom.  
As I stumbled into the room and into a stall, I couldn't shake the feeling that Giritake was up to something. I didn't know exactly what it was...  
"He's up to no good..."  
That day had different clothes. There was a dark green shirt with a black cat's face on it, along with more black jeans and blue Converse shoes. I reached into my pocket and grasped the spiked collar, strapping it around my neck.  
I wondered briefly how Giritake even knew my boxer size. Maybe he really was a nice person... looking after me and all...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Class, this is our new student, Honagawa, who wishes not to share his last name. I hope all of you treat him with respect and become friends with him," the teacher announced, pointing over to the empty seat beside Giritake.  
I sat down carefully before everyone in the class suddenly rushed over with tons of questions, confusing me even more. As Giritake tried to push everyone away, I scanned the room to see that there was one boy who remained sitting, staring out the window boredly two desks in front of me. He was someone interesting.  
I stood up and strided over to the plain male, watching as the teacher exited the room to get paperwork or something.  
"Hey, what's wrong with you?" I asked, tapping him on the shoulder.  
He looked up at me, and I felt some sort of thudding in my heart. He had silky black hair and murky gray eyes, like some sort of anime character. I was so entranced by him...  
"What's wrong with me? I didn't do anything wrong."  
"Who are you?"  
"Sunayoki. Just take those stupid girls off my hands... they were getting annoying," he grunted.  
This was Sunayoki...  
He couldn't talk to me like that...  
"Hey, stop acting bitchy like you're better than I am!" I snapped.  
"Honagawa, what are you doing talking to him like that?" Giritake muttered, grabbing on to my arm.  
"Just leave me alone already..." Sunayoki sighed, looking out the window again.  
"I'm not going to _leave you alone_, dammit. I'm not going to have another person treating me like I'm garbage, you hear? All of you need to fuck off!" I insisted, turning around and pointing at all the prissy girls, along with the stupid guys.  
"Honagawa, if you talk like that, no one will like you... and you'll go to detention, too. Sunayoki hasn't done anything wrong. You're not supposed to act like that at school..." Giritake commented, tugging on my arm obnoxiously.  
"You're right."  
I moved back over to my seat just as the teacher walked in, smirking at her. Everyone in the class seemed to be horrified of me already, making sure they didn't make eye contact with me. It was just how I liked it.  
After the class was over and everyone left the classroom, a girl walked up to me in the hallway, her eyes glistening.  
"I... I love what you did earlier! It was so cool! I hope you do more things like that!" she squeaked.  
"Uh... thanks...?"  
"Why don't you release your stress sometime, by using me...? I'm available whenever you want me to be. I mean... at night, that is."  
She was another slut wanting sex, that was it!  
"I'm sorry, I'm not interested."  
"Why not? Are you gay or something? No one has to know about it, trust me. You could sneak out of the house and meet me at my place... please?"  
As long as Giritake didn't know, it would be fine. I never got the chance to date a girl, afterall. There were only boys in that orphanage.  
"Okay. No, I'm not gay. When do you want to meet up?" I inquired.  
"At 12:00, a house four houses away from this school, and the color is yellow. My parents won't be home until tomorrow," she suggested, moving her huge boobs.  
"Fine, I'll be there."  
A few hours after that sentence was said, Giritake was pulling me along for lunch, forcing me to sit down at a table with his four other friends. They all stared at me silently before one of them spoke out.  
"Giri-chan has a cute friend!" he exclaimed, laughing cheerfully. He had strange cat ears sticking out of his head, like a real life neko. He had black hair and clothes similar to mine, but his eyes were a piercing blue.  
"Giritake, why didn't you tell us about him?" the guy beside the other one asked. He had brown hair and green eyes, along with some sort of laid back personality.  
"I only met him yesterday, plus his sexiness overload would be too much for you!" Giritake answered, stuffing popcorn into his mouth. That pig.  
"Idiot," I muttered under my breath.  
"What's his name?" the neko kitty boy asked.  
"His name is Honagawa. Honagawa, this is Tadaran, the kitty, and this is Kimikado. That's Kokari and his boyfriend, Tsuyuka," he introduced, moving his finger right to everyone. The only one who stuck me as very weird was Tadaran, but Kokari was weird, too. He had brown hair and black streaks, but something about him was off. He was deathly quiet, observing me silently with an arm wrapped around Tsuyuka, who had brown hair and hazel eyes.  
"How did you two meet?" Kimikado asked.  
"I almost drowned and he saved me! Honagawa's really awesome, and he's gay, so we don't have to worry about anything," Giritake said.  
"Gawa-chan, come to the bathroom with me so I can see if yours is cute like Kimi's!" Tadaran yelped, his ears twitching.  
My... what?  
"Tadaran, no! What does it look like when it isn't cute, anyway?" Kimikado sighed.  
"The cute ones are the pale ones. The darker it is, the uglier," Tadaran replied.  
Did he understand what he was talking about at all? Was this some sort of penis color fetish?  
"...I think we need a talk later on. You're such a weirdo, I swear. Kokari, where were you yesterday? I tried to contact you guys..."  
"O-Oh, that isn't important..." Tsuyuka muttered, getting flustered all of a sudden.  
"I've got it! You two are secretly dating, aren't you?" I asked Tadaran and Kokari.  
"Kimi likes another guy, one who's cuter than Ta-chan," Tadaran whimpered.  
"Tadaran, no! No one is cuter than you!"  
It was so painfully obvious that they were meant for each other. What guy would call another guy cute if he didn't have feelings for him? Or maybe they were super femme gays...  
"But I've seen him, and he's cute when he kisses you! Kimi, how come you left school one day with him saying you had something important to do? Tadaran wants to know!"  
"W-Well, uh... he has this pet cat, and I knew you'd be obsessed with it because you love cats... so I didn't want you following him around asking to see his cat... we kept it a secret," Kimikado explained.  
Too bad, I see right through your lie! You had sex with that guy and didn't want your innocent friend to feel bad.  
"K-Kitty...? Kitty! I want to see the kitty, too!"  
"I knew this would happen. Tadaran, something bad happened, which was why I went there with him. He had to put his cat to sleep... as in, it never wakes up. Ever."  
"NO! You're evil to the kitty!"  
"The cat was sick, Tadaran, and would have died anyway."  
"Poor kitty..."  
"That is quite unfortunate. I know how you feel. My parents are divorced," Kokari voiced strongly, his voice deep and hypnotizing. It wasn't a surprise Tsuyuka was drawn to him.  
"Kimi, what does divorce mean?" the kitty inquired, pawing at his arm.  
Was he stupid, or just extremely cute...?  
"It means two people who love each other grow unhappy with each other, so they make it so that they aren't married anymore. In most cases, most divorces don't end happily, meaning the two people never get back together," he described.  
"That sounds terrible. Is Kimi going to do that to his boyfriend, too?"  
"If I did, it wouldn't be a divorce, it would be called breaking up with him, which is way more common between people who are dating. But if you break up, there's a good chance you'll get back together again."  
"Woah... Kimi knows a lot of words! He's so smart!" Tadaran gasped.  
"N-No, really... everyone knows those simple words."  
"HEY! That was dirty!" Tsuyuka yelled.  
"I couldn't help it. You looked so vulnerable," Kokari responded.  
I heard a ton of giggling and squealing, so I followed the sound. It led me right to Sunayoki, who still looked as bored as hell. Why was he leading them on in the first place?  
"Honagawa, no, bad boy. I thought you said you liked Sunayoki...?" Giritake questioned, passing me a rice ball and some sushi.  
"I do, but I'm sick of that attitude he has," I grunted.  
"This school has certain stereotypes. There's the extremely popular one, Sunayoki, who is indifferent no matter what happens. There's those clingy girls, who come in groups and flaunt over him for no reason. There's the average kids, such as Ren... There's also the kids who don't say much, like Kokari and Tsuyuka. Then there's me... and there's Tadaran... and Kimikado. We're probably the weirdest group, no matter how you look at it," he explained.  
"That's for sure."  
"Hey, I do talk! I just don't have a lot to say," Tsuyuka urged.  
"You aren't exactly quiet at my place," Kokari pointed out.  
"W-Well, that's because... wait, you're thinking perverted things!"  
"I was not."  
"I sure was. Do you two do it?" Giritake questioned them.  
"No! You're so gross, Giritake," Tsuyuka sighed.  
"So you want to keep it a secret? Okay, I see how it is now," Kokari stated.  
"It isn't a secret if it never even happened anyway!"  
"Kimi, what are they talking about?" Tadaran whispered.  
"Nothing important. Um... can we go to the bathroom for a minute?" Kimikado questioned, eying Tsuyuka and Giritake dangerously.  
"Okay, Kimi!" Tadaran squealed, grabbing on to his arm and pulling him out of the lunchroom.  
"You guys seriously did it, though, didn't you?" Giritake pressed.  
Tsuyuka banged his head on the table.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I stood up from the bed, tiptoeing across the entrance hall so that Giritake wouldn't know. That girl was right. I had to release stress somehow, right...? There was still that nagging feeling that I shouldn't be doing it. I felt sick. Why were guys so attracted to girls in the first place?  
"Nnnh... Honagawa, don't go to Pancake Heaven without me... look, I appeared in Nara Dreamland... I miss your sexy face..." Giritake grumbled in his sleep from behind me. He even had dreams about me?  
I moved along the dark hall, grabbing the edge of the hole and hoisting myself up. The forest was almost completely dark... but there were lights. Flashlights!  
Terror-stricken, I raced along the grass as fast as I could, dodging every shadowed tree in sight. I heard footsteps chasing after me, my heart beating fast.  
"After him!" a guard's voice shouted. I picked up the pace, jumping across a ravine and soaring through the forest. Thorns and thickets pricked at my bare arms, going through my thin pajama pants and sticking me in the leg. Biting back the pain, I forged onward. If I got caught again... I would have to be tortured.  
With that in mind, I exited the vast forest at full speed, stopping to breathe. They had given up the chase, and I was free.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I appeared in front of the yellow house, which was dimly lit. I carefully stepped up the wooden stairs and knocked on the black front door. Almost immediately, a girl appeared... wearing a half-cup bra and some lacy panties.  
"You look like you just got thrown into a pit of thorns! What happened?"  
"I was running through a forest. Look, I have no experience with any of this, so if you could assist me, that would help a lot."  
"It won't be too hard... as long as you're hard."  
Hard? What did she mean?  
"U-Um..."  
"Just come with me!"


	2. Chapter 2-Another Story

I stared forward at the crying boy, who was bouncing up and down and extending his arm, trying to snatch his kite from the tree.  
Feeling sorry for him, I walked forward and leaned up on my toes, grasping on to the end of the kite and pulling it down. I handed it to him, watching as his eyes lit up. The boy threw his arms around me, laughing joyously.  
"Tadaran likes you! What is your name?" he asked.  
"Kimikado. Woah, there's cat ears on your head... how did that happen?"  
"My dad is part kitty! Kimi is nice. Tadaran wants to be Kimi's friend!"  
He only talked when speaking his name, didn't he? He was so weird!  
"Okay!"

But that was years ago.  
"Tadaran, what are you doing?"  
"Kimi, why don't we take baths together like we used to when we were younger? Tadaran doesn't understand..." he replied, swinging his legs back and forth as he sat on the bathroom counter.  
"Tadaran, tell me this. As you got older, did you experience any... body feature changes?"  
"Like what?"  
"Like... down there...?"  
"Oh, that weird thing? Yeah, so?"  
"Because our bodies are changing, we aren't allowed to see each other naked anymore. It's embarrassing," I explained.  
"Embarrassing? But we go to the bathroom at school and I see how cute Kimi's thing is all the time. How is it different?" Tadaran inquired innocently, cocking his head to the side and curling his ears.  
"Look, Tadaran, I know we do that a lot but this is-" I started, scratching him behind the ears fondly.  
He let out a pleasured cry, pressing his legs together and closing his eyes. I wondered what had happened before I saw the wet spot on his jeans.  
"Kimi, what just happened? Why did my pee feel so good?"  
"T-Tadaran, that wasn't pee... let me try again."  
I scratched him some more, and he repeated what he had done before.  
"Mmmnh... keep doing it, Kimi!" he instructed.  
I started unbuttoning his jeans and unzipped them, pulling them past his thighs and bringing his boxers down along with them. Tadaran gazed at me in wonder with his big blue eyes.  
"Tadaran, have you ever gotten... hard?"  
"No, what's that? Is it a type of candy?"  
"No, no. Has your 'cute thing' ever moved up and started throbbing?" I probed.  
"Mm-mm. Is it supposed to?" he asked.  
"Interesting. Tadaran, come with me," I prompted, tossing his pants and boxers aside. Curious, he followed me as I led him to my room. Tadaran often visited my house... and when I mean often, I mean ALL THE TIME. My room was practically his room.  
"Kimi, what are we going to do?" Tadaran inquired, sitting down on my bed eagerly. I pushed him down, spreading his legs apart.  
"Tadaran, this might hurt... I'm only doing this to see if you can get hard or not, okay? It will feel good soon," I told him, unzipping my pants.  
"Kimi, are you going to show me how cute it is again?"  
"It won't be as cute when it's hard, Tadaran, because it will turn a little darker. That just means I'm feeling good, alright? I-I'm going to prepare myself before going inside you..." I murmured, reaching sideways under my bed and grabbing the bottle of lube, pulling it up near him.  
"Inside? My mouth or my nose? Or my bellybutton?"  
"None of those... Tadaran, say something sexy."  
"Sexy...?"  
"At least give me a cute expression!"  
Tadaran moved his arm above his head, closing his eyes halfway and opening his mouth slightly, casting a sexy look.  
Turned on, I opened up the bottle and slathered the liquid on my cock, shutting it and tossing it to the floor. I set his legs around either of my hips, pressing the head of my anatomy against his hole and pushing it in. Tadaran opened his mouth wide and screamed out in pain, trembling violently. It wasn't that painful, was it? He was tight, meaning he really had never touched himself... but even for a virgin, I knew it wasn't that painful! I was still a virgin, too.  
I stopped, waiting for him to adjust.  
"Kimi, w-why is it going inside there? That place is dirty... it isn't meant for that... what is Kimi doing?" he whispered, wrapping his arms around my neck and pulling at my hair.  
"I'm making love to you. Don't worry, it won't hurt soon. Can I put it in more?"  
"It hurts... do what you want. Does Kimi love Tadaran?"  
"N-No, it doesn't really mean that... besides, I have a boyfriend now... people do this to make their partner feel good, and to make themselves feel good."  
I penetrated him deeper, feeling his tightness clenching around me. He was clearly fighting back something acute to pain.  
I thrusted into him once fully inside, listening to his cat cries. Surprisingly, he wasn't getting hard at all.  
"Kimi... it's even cuter now..." he managed to breathe out.  
I couldn't do that to Tadaran anymore. It was making me feel ill.  
I pulled out reluctantly, ignoring my erect member and watching as Tadaran's body eased itself. He gave a pouting look.  
"Why did you stop?"  
"I can't do it to you if you don't get hard. It would mean I'm feeling pleasure and you aren't. Tadaran, did it feel good at all?"  
"No... but it didn't feel bad, either. Is Kimi mad at Tadaran?" he asked innocently, sitting up.  
"I'm not mad, just... disappointed."  
I loved Tadaran. I really did! But... he didn't exactly know what love was. He didn't know anything about relationships, not to mention he couldn't get hard. I had known him since we were in kindergarten. One thing I did know was that Tadaran was part of another species. His dad was literally part cat... he was a man with a half human half cat body. It was extremely creepy. Tadaran had black cat ears that grew from his head, but that was about it so far. What started out as a cat headband turned into real ears. Because of his weird cat complex... he didn't know as much as everyone else. You could say his brain couldn't hold as much as ours could. Once he learned something, he remembered it, however.  
"Kimi, is it going to turn back to its normal color?" he whined, prodding my length. Luckily, when he did that, it went limp again.  
"Yeah... come on, Tadaran, let's go take a bath," I sighed.  
"Kimi! Kimi, aren't you supposed to date a girl?" he said, inching closer.  
"As long as you love someone, or think you love them, you can date them. I don't love that guy, though."  
"Then why are you dating him?"  
"I'm trying to get over the person I love, because I know they can't possibly love me back."  
"Have you asked them yet?"  
"No. You wouldn't understand relationships. Come on, Tadaran."  
I grabbed him by the arm, pulling him off the bed. The neko boy followed quietly, grasping on to my hand.  
"Does Kimi like hurting Tadaran's feelings...?" he whispered sadly.  
"Tadaran... how am I hurting your feelings?"  
"Tadaran wants to know about love, and he wants Kimi to tell him everything. Tadaran thinks... Kimi's... is cuter than everyone's," he replied, pressing his face against my back.  
Was that Tadaran's way of flirting? If so, it was extremely adorable.  
"Don't look so sad, Tadaran. I'll tell you in the bathtub," I insisted. He moved his face away, grinning at me, showing his cat-like teeth.  
"Okay!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, how come Kimi wants to take a bath with Tadaran? Isn't it embarrassing?" he brought up, splashing around.  
"Not anymore. Tadaran, I'll tell you this. Love is when you want to stay by someone's side forever. It means you care a lot about them, and you'd even die for them. You can't say you love someone so easily. Love is something that should be taken seriously. It's when you want to wake up beside that person every day... and you want to kiss them... and hug them... constantly."  
"I want to stay by Kimi's side forever, too, and I'd die for him! I really like Kimi. Kimi is my best friend!" Tadaran exclaimed, pouncing on me in the water. I looked away, trying to hide my blush.  
"Thanks, Tadaran... I'd do the same for you."  
"Has Kimi ever kissed someone before?"  
"Of course I ha-"  
I was interrupted. By Tadaran's lips. On my lips. Kissing me.  
I felt my love for the cat boy take over, but I contained the fierceness inside myself. He started purring from deep within his throat, his wet lips blending against mine. I wrapped my arms around him, feeling his manhood brushing mine under the bubbly water. I reached up and scratched him behind the ears furiously.  
Tadaran moaned, opening his mouth, and came on me. I slipped my tongue inside his wet cavern, kissing back hotly and passionately. His body heat was warm against me, bringing fuzziness to my mind, along with the thought that I would only ever love Tadaran.  
"Kimi, what was that...? You just spilled something on me..."  
I looked down through the water, only to realize that I had spilled my own essence on him when I wasn't thinking right.  
"It's called milk, Tadaran, and it comes from your 'cute thing'!" I retorted.  
"Body milk! Can I drink it?"  
"...You could, but it doesn't taste like milk. It's sort of sour and bitter, so you might not like it at all," I answered.  
"Is Kimi's milk bitter...?"  
He was so sexy!  
"U-Uh-huh."  
"Kimi's cute when he blushes. There's another person Kimi would risk his life for, isn't there? Is it Giritake... Kokari... Tsuyuka... or Honagawa? Will Kimi risk his life for his boyfriend?"  
"N-No, it isn't any of those people! I can't tell you," I said.  
Why was he so intimidating all of a sudden? Tadaran was so complicated.  
"Why not?"  
"You'd get angry."  
"Is it someone I don't like?" Tadaran whimpered cutely.  
"You like that person... at least, I hope so."  
It's you!  
"As long as I like them, I'm okay with it! Kimi... tastes really good..."  
Tadaran leaned in for more, but I pushed him away.  
"No. Only lovers kiss each other. If my boyfriend knew I kissed you, he'd get angry."  
"That's too bad. Kimi, why did you put your thing in my butt?"  
"...It's supposed to feel good, just like when I scratch behind your ears. I just wanted to make you happy..." I sighed.  
Tadaran moved back... and sat right on my member so that I was inside of him.  
"Stay still, Kimi. I'll make you happy!"  
I was frozen in shock as he started bouncing up and down, throwing his head back in pleasure, although he was still limp. He rode me vigorously, staring down into my eyes sleepily.  
I felt myself growing hard, swelling up inside him and grinding against his sweet spot. He angled himself properly, moaning in ecstasy as I slammed against his nerve.  
"Tadaran... I am happy."  
He moved faster, taking in all of my member and then releasing my cock, colliding with my balls. Daringly, he took it all inside and remained that way before rocking back and forth, crying out.  
"Kimi, it feels so good... mmh... ah!"  
He lurched forward all the way and bounced up and down some more, closing his eyes and letting out love sounds. The urge to come drove me crazy as I thrusted into his prostate swiftly.  
"Tadaran, I'm going to spill it inside you..."  
"Nnh, Kimi, put your milk in me... and keep doing that with your cute thing!"  
I grazed against his spot a few more times before spurting my juices inside of him, scratching him behind the ears. He screeched like an animal in heat and came on me, a ribbon of white filling the bathtub.  
Tadaran got off of me, panting against the other side of the tub, seemingly drowsy.  
"Tadaran, where did you learn how to do that...?"  
"Learn? You were doing it to me earlier, right? Did I do it wrong? Is my butt too big?"  
"You didn't do it wrong, I was just surprised. If anything, your butt is really small. I like it that way, though."  
It was true. Tadaran had a tiny butt with a small curve, but it was super adorable. His whole body was messed up because of his cat genes, and that was one of them. But Tadaran... had an unusually large 'thing', as he called it. It had been that size when he was younger, too! It was probably somewhere around 15 inches!  
"Tadaran is glad. Tadaran wants to do that with Kimi again, too! Come on, let's do i-"  
"KIMIKADO, I'M HOME!" my mom's voice called out.  
Crap! If she knew Tadaran were here, she'd freak out! If she saw us in the bath together...  
I leaned over to Tadaran, whispering in his ear, "Be quiet, okay? We'll do it tomorrow, I promise. Don't tell anyone about what we did. Don't tell them I put my thing in you, okay? Don't even mention that you were here all day... or that we took a bath together."  
He nodded vibrantly, pulling the plug on the bath so that the water started draining out.  
"Tadaran will do anything Kimi says!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked out of the bathroom before Tadaran, distracting my mom in the kitchen while Tadaran snuck out and went to my bed, like we had planned.  
"Kimikado, what's that smell? It smells like Tadaran," she asked.  
"You're right, he is here. He got sick and called me, so I just brought him here."  
Crap... if she went into the room, she'd see the dirty comforter!  
"Make sure you keep him away from your dad. You know how he is with cats- and Tadaran. You should have told me! I'll take care of him from now on."  
She started making her way to the bedroom door, but I grabbed her arm.  
"N-No! He might be sleeping... or something."  
"Well, it's night time, of course he's going to sleep. I just want to see if he's okay."  
I felt fear course through my body as she turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. Tadaran was curled up on top of the bed (yes, on top), sleeping soundly. The spot was no where to be seen. It was as if he had cleaned it up already.  
"His fever must have gone down. That's good to know. You be nice to him... and go to sleep!"  
I sighed, stepping into the room and shutting the door, walking over to Tadaran. He opened up his eyes expectantly, grinning.  
"Tadaran, did you clean it up?"  
"Yep. Kimi told me to not tell anyone, and Tadaran didn't want to show anyone that some milk was spilled on the bed..."  
"Good kitty. Come to bed," I murmured, slipping under the covers.  
"But Tadaran always sleeps like this," he objected.  
"I know, but sleep beside me tonight."  
Tadaran gave an extremely cute cat gesture and crawled over, getting in in front of me.  
"Will Kimi put his milk in Tadaran tomorrow, too?"  
"If you want."  
"Tadaran likes Kimi's milk. He wants to taste it soon."  
I hid my face with a blanket, lying on my back.  
"Do whatever you want, Tadaran..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kimi, oh! Kimi... I can't stand it... Kimi, I'm so hard... I want you inside me... I want your cum in my mouth... I'm such a naughty kitty... mmmh... ah!"  
I peeked into the room as Tadaran added a fourth finger to his hole, pushing it far inside and stretching himself, stroking his hard cock with his other hand. Tons of precum dripped from the head of his dick and on to the blanket. He moaned loudly, his manhood curling up into the air. Tadaran blindly reached around the room and grabbed a toy I had received at some festival, which was shaped sort of like a member.  
He spread his legs apart and shoved it up his tiny ass, thrusting it far into his entrance. He glanced around the room and spotted me standing there, giving a sexy expression.  
"Wanna join...?"  
I gulped and nodded, racing over as fast as I could and getting on top of Tadaran, who rubbed his cock against my stomach hotly.  
"Tadaran, I love you..."  
"Kimi, what are you dreaming about?"  
"What?"  
"What are you dreaming about?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What do you- oh! Um... it was nothing," I assured him. He was staring straight at me, and I was facing sideways yet again.  
"It's the day after last night, Kimi. Tadaran wants to... taste your milk...?"  
"But we can't, Tadaran... it's too early, and you'll be noisy."  
"Please, Kimi? Tadaran will be extra quiet, and he'll let you pet him all you want," Tadaran bribed.  
"Fine."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, how long were you here for yesterday, Tadaran?" my mom asked as we all sat down to eat some bagels, bacon, and toast.  
"Uh... 3 hours before you came in, Tadaran thinks. Where is Daddy?"  
As I said, Tadaran practically LIVED at our house. He even called my parents 'Mommy' and 'Daddy'.  
"He went to the store to buy some... stuff."  
Did I mention that my parents were also trying for a baby? Yeah. That _stuff_. The things Tadaran didn't know about.  
"Ooh, is Daddy going to get some more food?" he asked.  
"Not exactly..."  
"Some bathroom supplies?"  
"No."  
"Cat food for the kitties next door?"  
"Still no."  
"A... con...dom...?"  
I spit out my orange juice all over my plate, mystified and shocked. She widened her eyes at me, clearly suspecting something. Everything Tadaran learned was because of me.  
"Tadaran, where did you hear that word?" I demanded.  
"Why? What does it mean? Tadaran heard two boys saying it at school!"  
"Tadaran, never say that again. Ever. Seriously."  
He leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Does it have to do with our secret?"  
I nodded slyly.  
"Two boys, huh? What a weird world... that's sort of _disgusting_."  
She was disgusted by me? Me, her own son, for liking another boy? I was disgusting! She said it!  
"Y-You're against gay people?"  
"Not so much against as it is I don't like hearing about it. The thought of two guys loving each other... just makes me cringe. I can't explain it. It isn't exactly wrong, but it is disgusting," she retorted.  
"Kimi, what does gay mean?" Tadaran inquired.  
"It means two guys love each other. Lesbian is when two girls love each other."  
"Oh... like how Kimi is dating a guy, too!"  
To say the least, I had expected the smack on my face. And yes, it did come. Fairly hard.  
"You must hate me now... I'm disgusting!" I exclaimed, getting up from my seat and moving toward the front door.  
"Kimikado, sit down."  
"Why? Are you going to hit me? Yes, I love a guy. I've been in love with him for years. The guy I'm dating isn't the one I love. I know I can't have babies like you can, but the person I love is just perfect the way they are. They make me happier inside than you could imagi-"  
"Stop ranting! I'm not mad. I just slapped you out of instinct. I just don't understand how you feel... or why you think that way. Why a guy? What is so bad in girls that you don't like them instead? Tell me that, Kimikado."  
"Tadaran is sorry for making her angry, Kimi! Tadaran doesn't like girls, either! He only likes Kimi!"  
He was so nice to me.  
"Is that right? Are you gay, too, Tadaran, or are you attracted to only Kimikado?" she pressed, intrigued.  
"Tadaran doesn't know the concept of being attracted to someone. Tadaran might be gay..."  
Then why couldn't we date?  
"Now... back to you, Kimikado. Answers?"  
"It isn't exactly like I'm gay for every gay, just that specific person... but yes, I do like guys better. I was never into the whole big boobs or big butt thing, which was why I stuck to guys, since they didn't have boobs and they had smaller butts. I mean, you can find girls with small butts and boobs, too, but... I just don't like their voices or their front region in general. It's complicated."  
"I see. If you saw a girl naked, what would you do?"  
"I'd throw some clothes at her."  
"So you are attracted to males. Your dad has a few gay friends, too, so I'm sure he won't be dissatisfied. Tadaran, go somewhere. Kimikado and I have to talk."  
The kitty boy flicked me on the arm and exited the room, entering the bathroom.  
"The one you love... is it Tadaran? It better be, or else you'll be crushing his little heart."  
"Yes, I do love Tadaran."  
"And because Tadaran can't feel love... you're in a tough position, correct? Basically, you would have to teach him everything. I know how guys are, trust me. They're always so sex deprived and result to watching porn. But I also know you, and you don't watch porn. You imagine Tadaran, don't you... and invite him over so that you'll be pleased? What exactly do you do with Tadaran?"  
"U-Um... to be honest, I had a wet dream last night... because Tadaran doesn't know what sex is, I was thinking... if I had sex with him, he wouldn't react negatively, would he? The truth is, Tadaran can't cum. If you scratch him behind the ears, he will. I did it accidentally yesterday, and it sorta got out of hand, haha. Tadaran likes it, though," I admitted, feeling extremely embarrassed.  
"Geez, you're weird. Don't touch Tadaran for as long as possible, and see how he reacts, alright? Now go to him."  
I flushed and got up, darting over to the bathroom and opening the door.  
"Kimi... no matter how hard Tadaran tries, milk never comes out!"  
"Just give up on trying. It isn't important anyway."  
"But Tadaran wants to be like Kimi..."  
"Don't."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"K-Kimi... Tadaran upset you again, didn't he? Tadaran likes Kimi's thing... he really wants it," Tadaran murmured, stepping into my room as I read manga.  
"Tadaran, I can't. I know it's wrong. Only people who love each other do things like that. I shouldn't have done that to you at all. Why don't you date a guy and have his thing instead?"  
"Tadaran... can't like anyone else but Kimi! Tadaran might love Kimi! Tadaran only wants Kimi's thing!"  
No matter how hard he tried, it didn't sound like a confession. It was hard to take Tadaran seriously.  
"No. I'm not allowed to."  
"Please, Kimi!"  
"I'm not going to do it to you ever again. Leave me alone."  
"Kimi is mean! Tadaran doesn't like Kimi when he's being mean! Tadaran will leave."  
Did he really want me? Was Tadaran... horny?  
"Tadaran, come over here."  
"No. Tadaran doesn't want to see Kimi! Why is... everything so bleak? What happened to Tadaran? Tadaran's mom doesn't like Kimi... she doesn't want Tadaran to see Kimi anymore, so Tadaran sneaks out! Then Tadaran... then Tadaran gets...!"  
"What? What happens to you?" I prompted.  
"Tadaran's dad locks him in his room and touches Tadaran's thing... and it feels really good... and he touches Tadaran's two circles, also, and grabs Tadaran butt!"  
'Two circles' meant nipples, in Tadaran's language. Was he saying his dad... was trying to rape him?  
"Tadaran, has he ever put his thing in your butt?" I asked.  
"No. He makes Tadaran touch his thing, and says really strange stuff. Tadaran's dad also likes to touch Tadaran's other circles down there, and his thing turns a different color, just like Kimi's does."  
"Tadaran, has your dad ever said anything such as 'I'm in love with you'?"  
"...Tadaran thinks his dad says stuff like that a lot!"  
Crap. His dad loved him sexually, and Tadaran didn't even understand love.  
"Do you love him, too?"  
"No. Tadaran's dad loves Tadaran's mom, doesn't he?"  
His dad was definitely some pervert or child molester. That had to be it!  
"Let's say... your dad doesn't love your mom, but he loves you a lot, enough to put his thing inside you. What would you say about that?"  
"Tadaran doesn't know... does Tadaran's dad love Tadaran?"  
"Yes, he does, Tadaran. We could get him arrested for this," I stated.  
"No! Tadaran likes his dad!"  
"Whatever you say. If he ever puts his thing inside you, tell me, alright? Now come over here and I'll let you have more of my milk."  
"Okay!"  
I felt bad for him...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tadaran's POV:

As I stepped into my house, I glanced around to see that no one was around. It was strange, because it never happened. I was happy that Kimi gave me more of his yummy milk... so I had gone home.  
I started up the stairs, but stopped as I felt a pair of arms wrapping around me from behind. I turned around to see my dad standing there, only... his cat half was completely gone. He was an average human again, with cat ears, like me!  
"What did Tadaran's dad do to himself?"  
"I wanted to make it so that you wouldn't be scared of me anymore. Tadaran... does it turn you on?"  
I thought he looked rather cute! He had frizzy brown hair and green eyes, and the scary cat was gone!  
"Tadaran doesn't know what you mean."  
"Down here... are your balls heavy? Tadaran, it makes me so hard looking at your face..."  
He put his hand on my thing and started rubbing. I didn't understand him at all.  
"What are balls?"  
"These..."  
He squeezed a little below my thing, where my circles were. I cried out at the sensation, overwhelmed. Why did my circles feel so good...?  
"Tadaran has to go talk to Giritake on the phone. Can his dad go away for a while?" I asked.  
"There you go, pushing me away again. I was waiting all day for this. Your mom won't be home until midnight. I want to fuck you. I'm going to punish you for saying that to me..." he droned, in a strange-sounding voice.  
"Tadaran doesn't know what he did wrong. What do you mean?"  
He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me down the steps, forcing me into the livingroom and pushing me down on the couch, spreading my legs apart and getting in between them.  
"This is what Kimi did to Tadaran earlier. Does Tadaran's dad want Tadaran to put his thing in him?"  
"I want to put mine in you."  
Didn't Kimi tell me to tell him if my dad put his thing in me...?  
"Then do it."  
I had to tell Kimi once he was finished!  
He started unbuttoning my pants and unzipped the zipper, rolling my jeans past my waist and down my legs. He leaned down and bit me on the thigh, grabbing my thing with his hand and squeezing it.  
"Nnnh!"  
"I'm so hard. I want to cum inside you so badly..."  
"Your milk?"  
"Who told you what color it was? I'll rape you if you don't tell me!"  
"Tadaran doesn't get it. Color of what? What does rape mean?" I inquired.  
"I'm going to make your ass bleed if you don't tell me who it was. The color of cum. Who told you it was white, huh?"  
"Tadaran doesn't like this. Tadaran doesn't know what an ass is..."  
"Your butt."  
"Tadaran doesn't want his butt to bleed! Tadaran saw Kimi's milk. It was cute!"  
And my butt did end up bleeding. He hurt me.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kimikado's POV:

"What do they mean Tadaran isn't at school today...? Dammit."  
I knocked on the door, only to see his dad standing there without his cat features. I didn't question it.  
"What do you want?" he growled.  
"Why isn't Tadaran at school? It's your fault, isn't it? What did you do to him?" I demanded.  
"You're his precious 'Kimi', aren't you? Tadaran is sick in bed."  
"Liar! Let me in!"  
I pushed him aside and ran in, bolting upstairs and throwing the door open to Tadaran's room. He was sitting on his bed naked... and crying... and bleeding!  
"Tadaran, let's go! I'm going to save you from this hellhole!" I exclaimed.  
"Kimi!"  
He looked terrified of me, but at the same time he was hopeful. He didn't want me to hurt him, but... he knew I would save him.  
"You're not going to get away. I know what you did to my love," a voice warned behind me.  
"He isn't yours! You're married! You're a monster for raping the one you love! You don't deserve anything. You don't deserve Tadaran's sympathy, either! He doesn't need you, pervert. Get ou-"  
That was when Tadaran's mom appeared, standing behind the guy as I turned around. She didn't look too pleased. In fact, she probably blamed me for what happened to Tadaran.  
"Hey, you! What did you do to our son?" she demanded, pointing dagger eyes at me.  
"_Me_? It was him! He raped Tadaran!" I snapped.  
"Liar. I was just walking into the house when I saw him standing near Tadaran, who was crying. I don't want to ever see his face again!" the guy protested.  
"Kimi was going to save Tadaran... from Tadaran's dad!" Tadaran suddenly burst out.  
She suddenly punched him hard in the back, and he fell forward, blood spilling from his mouth.  
"Take Tadaran and go. Just take him! I don't want him near his father ever again! You guys can take care of him! I don't want him to feel the pain of his parents getting a divorce, or his dad going to jail, so take him before it happens!" she shouted at me, her face dead serious, despite her tone of voice.  
"O-Okay!"  
"Mom!" Tadaran screeched, reaching out his arms and sobbing. I hated seeing him like that. I _hated_ it.  
I wanted to cry for Tadaran. I wanted to... hug him, to tell him I loved him...  
I walked over to the human cat and lifted him up lightly, holding him in my arms and stepping over to the door, trying not to listen as his mom weeped.  
"Kimi... what's happening? Why did Tadaran's mom hurt his dad?"  
"Forget about them. My mom is your mom now. My dad is your dad now. You're my brother now."  
"Kimi's brother... I don't want to be Kimi's brother! I like Kimi too much to be his brother! I... love... Kimi."  
Tadaran passed out in my arms as I felt my heart thudding and wringing painfully in my chest. He loved me. I loved him. I wanted to marry Tadaran... I wanted to marry him so badly! I wanted to pet him and kiss him and love him!  
"...You'd better marry my son or I won't forgive you," the woman's voice croaked from behind me as I opened the front door.  
"Don't worry. I will marry him some day."


	3. Chapter 6-A Different Tale

**I'm sorry, this chapter is NOT finished and I'll delete it soon, I just want it up so I can write it down in my notebook. Please ignore this chapter for now, as the full version will be up sometime :D.**

Over the past days, I had gotten him to smile many times. I knew he was faking it, though. I had told him he was going to sleep over for a week and then go home, but even he didn't believe it. He knew he wasn't going to see his parents again. He was a strong person, though, smiling through the inner turmoil and pain.  
"Kimi, are we going to get married when we're older... like Tadaran's parents did...?"  
That question made me flee the room and cry. Yes, _cry_. I was a crybaby, just like Tadaran was with his complaints all the time.  
"Kimi, what's wrong?" Tadaran inquired, clinging to my arm and staring into the mirror at me.  
"I'm sorry, it's something stupid again. Your question... why would you want to...?"  
"Tadaran doesn't ever want to be separated from Kimi again. No one wants a kitty mate anyway. Tadaran wouldn't want to get married to anyone else... he only wants Kimi, which is why he wants to marry Kimi. Tadaran knows Kimi is dating someone, though... which is why Tadaran wants Kimi to break up with them! Tadaran... wants Kimi to turn into a kitty, too!"  
"How do I turn into a cat, Tadaran?"  
"If a neko person gets married... their mate turns into a neko. It's rare for the neko species to get a mate, which is why there aren't many around! If two nekos have a kid, it's obviously a neko. If a half neko and a normal person have a kid, it's a neko, too! Tadaran wants Kimi to be a neko, like him. He thinks it's cute," he retorted, nuzzling his nose against my neck.  
"Tadaran, I don't want to be a cat..."  
"Kimi... doesn't want to be a kitty...?"  
Tadaran moved away, dejected. He looked as if the person he had a thousand kids with had been cheating on him all along.  
"N-No, I didn't mean it like that! It just wouldn't look right on me."  
"Kimi would turn into a white neko. Tadaran doesn't care if Kimi would look right or not! Tadaran loves Kimi no matter what!"  
"If I killed a billion people, you'd still be on my side, wouldn't you?"  
"Yes!"  
"Man, you sure are devoted to me. We can't get married until I'm 25, though, so I'm going to keep my boyfriends until then."  
"Kimi... does Kimi ever put his thing in them?"  
"No, Tadaran. I wouldn't do that. Only you," I answered, turning around and holding his waist firmly, slightly moved by the moment.  
"Only Tadaran...? Tadaran loves being Kimi's friend! He... he... wants to eat food."  
I nearly burst out laughing at the false confession. What, did I think he would say he loved me or something? That was a stupid thought! Tadaran changed from confession mode to horny mode to innocent mode very quickly. It was hard to keep up with him.  
"Well, what do you want?"  
"Tadaran wants chicken."  
"You're so cute. Okay, I'll get you something..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kimi... Tadaran wants to go home now."  
When he said that while eating, I didn't know how to respond whatsoever. He knew he didn't have a home, but he wanted to confirm it. Was that it?  
"Tadaran... you can't," I insisted.  
"Why not?"  
"There is no home for you anymore. You live here now, Tadaran. We're... adopting you, you could say..."  
"Tadaran is going to stay with Kimi forever?" he asked, hopeful.  
"If that's what you want, we can be together for as long as you want."  
"Kimi, what happened to Mom...?"  
"I don't know. I really don't know. She might have committed suicide."  
"Suicide?"  
"It means she killed herself knowing her husband raped you."  
"...Rape?"  
"Yes, Tadaran. It means he was crazy about you and put his thing in you without caring about how you feel. It means he didn't love you and he hurt you. It means he liked seeing you in pain," I explained.  
"Doesn't Kimi put his thing in Tadaran? Isn't that the same thing?"  
"No, Tadaran. If you ask for it, I do it. He did it without having you ask. I have strong feelings about you, but I'm sure he didn't. He was just a pervert. If you cry while I'm doing it, I'll stop. If you cried while he did it, he wouldn't have stopped. Do you understand?"  
"Strong feelings... does that mean Kimi wants to marry Tadaran?"  
"I told you, I don't want to become a cat. I would marry you."  
"Kimi, don't you think it's sad how this poor chicken was murdered?" he pouted, prodding at the chicken.  
"Animals are murdered so that other animals can eat them. That's how it is. Just like if a person kills another person, they might want to eat them. It's disgusting, I know," I grunted.  
"Will Kimi eat Tadaran?"  
Woah, that was really dirty! He wasn't thinking of it that way, but I sure was... what was wrong with me?  
"Of course not."  
"Does Kimi like flowers?"  
"Where did that question come from? I guess I like them sometimes..."  
"Tadaran smelled some flowers yesterday. They smelled like Kimi, and he wanted Kimi to do that thing where white stuff comes out of Tadaran."  
"You're too much."  
I reached over and scratched him behind the ears, and instantly he let out a purring and yowling sound at the same time.  
"Tadaran feels like his thing is being squeezed... annh... but Tadaran's stomach hurts."  
"It hurts? What's wrong?"  
"Tadaran thinks there was something bad in the chicken... Tadaran wants... he wants..."  
Before I knew it, the cat boy had stumbled over to me and had his hands on me quickly, a blush staining his cheeks.  
"Tadaran, what the heck are you doing?" I laughed.  
"Kimi, something's wrong with Tadaran! He wants your thing in him for some reason, but at the same time he doesn't! Tadaran's thing is trying to go up..."  
It had to be some sort of sex drug. But why was it in Tadaran's food...?  
"Tadaran, we can't. Just go rest and wait for it to stop."  
"Tadaran doesn't want to stop..."  
That one saying turned me on immensely. At first, I tried to push Tadaran away, but it did the opposite. He fell on top of me, his knees in between my legs and his face mere inches from mine, his cat ears twitching.  
"Tadaran, what do you want?"  
"Tadaran wants to move, but he can't. Tadaran can't move, Kimi, and he really wants Kimi inside him..."  
"Tadaran, move your hips forward."  
Fortunately, he could at least move that much, bucking into me and pressing his crotch against my erection, stimulating the urge to touch him more.


	4. Chapter 3-A Twisted Love Story

I watched as he stared up at me in confusion.  
"Why did you scare them away?"  
"I was trying to help you," I replied earnestly.  
"I'm sorry, I'm not allowed to talk to older people."  
And it was the same thing every day, on permanent repeat. He always rejected me, even though I was falling for him. We were years apart, but still... my guilty pleasure took over whenever he was around.  
That specific day, though, he said something different.  
I was chasing the little brats when the younger boy grabbed my arm, looking up at me daringly.  
"You don't have to do that. I want to know... why you come here every day just to help me."  
"I love you," I answered simply.  
"You... love me? But you don't even know what my name is. How could you love me?"  
"I know you're a good person. That's enough."  
"B-But you're older than I am... how could that work out?"  
"I never said you had to accept it."  
"Well, I feel like I love you, too... and I'll find a way to make it work. Just how old are you, mister?"  
"Kokari. I am 20, but I look older. You don't have to lie to make me feel better," I replied.  
"I'm not lying! We're five years apart, but that doesn't really bother me. My name is Tsuyuka, and people don't really know how to describe my personality... but I know who you are. To prove it, let's go to your place."  
"My place? What for?"  
"Don't you want to have sex with me? Isn't that why you approached me?" the brown-haired boy questioned.  
"And sex... what is that?"  
"You're pretty dense, for someone who is 20. Don't worry about it. We can stay here and talk, too," Tsuyuka offered, sitting down on the mulch.  
"Tell me. What is sex and how do I have it with you? Sex as in gender?" I pressed.  
"Sex is something you have with someone you really love... I just thought you were one of those guys who only wanted sex out of me, but I guess you're different. I'm glad. It's really embarrassing, though..."  
"So you don't want sex. Sex... can also mean the male anatomy. Is that what it is?"  
"Sort of..."  
"Explain."  
"If you don't know what sex is, it means you don't know how females get pregnant in the first place. If a guy puts his penis in her vagia and orgasms inside her, chances are she may get pregnant. If a guy puts his penis in another guy's butt and orgasms, it feels really good, but guys can't get pregnant."  
"...Orgasm?"  
"You have a lot to learn. Have you ever touched yourself?"  
"Yes."  
"Down there?"  
"To go to the bathroom?"  
"No. Do you rub it so that it feels good and white liquid comes out?" Tsuyuka asked, clearly enjoying it.  
"Oh, that's what that's called. I have before. If I orgasm in you, will it feel good?"  
"It will, but... you see, people should only have sex after marriage. That's what my mom tells me, anyway, but I've always wanted sex. I probably shouldn't be talking about this," he murmured.  
"Tsuyuka."  
"Mmh?"  
I dropped down on my knees before him and pressed my lips to his, pushing him back against the slide. I felt something wet and slippery riding against my lip, so I opened my mouth for better access.  
He moved his tongue tentatively along mine, his mouth hot and sticky against mine. He wrapped an arm around me, his body responding to my touches.  
"Mommy, what are those two guys doing?" a little boy asked from about a yard or two away.  
"They're doing something inappropriate. Let's go home."  
"But we just got here!"  
I backed away from the boy, standing up.  
"Don't worry. We are leaving," I reassured her.  
Tsuyuka grabbed my arm and pulled himself up, anxious.  
"You shouldn't be doing things like that in public. It isn't right!" the annoying woman snapped.  
"Couples which consist of male and female kiss each other in public, don't they? Why is it any different if we do it?" I questioned timidly.  
"Because you're both male... homosexual men shouldn't exist! You're a sin!" she urged.  
"Mommy, what are you saying?" the little boy asked, tugging on her coat.  
"I knew I was a sin from the moment I was born. Have a good day," I voiced, bowing down.  
"Kids these days... don't do that near him ever again!" the lady warned, pulling the boy along the playground.  
Tsuyuka dragged me on to the road and raced along the path, kicking up leaves like a little kid. He remained close to me.  
As a leaf fell on his head due to the cold weather, I flicked it off.  
"I think that whenever a leaf falls in your head, it means good luck," he admitted, putting his hands in his coat pockets.  
"Interesting."  
"Kokari, you really are blunt. I've never met someone like that before. Where exactly are we going...?"  
"To my house."  
"Okay, sure, but shouldn't I contact my mom?"  
"Go ahead."  
Tsuyuka pulled out his phone and quickly dialed the number, turning away from me. He waited a few seconds before speaking.  
"Uh, I just wanted to say that I'll be late tonight. I'm going to a friend's house."  
Silence.  
"You know, Giritake."  
Who was Giritake? A friend?  
"Alright, bye."  
He closed it and placed it into his pocket again, beginning to walk.  
"And Giritake is...?"  
"Oh, that. He's a friend of mine. I have four friends. Two of them are really close, and Giritake's the group pervert, but he doesn't like girls. We don't get to hang out much, except for the fact that I go places with Giritake sometimes. I've never even been to his house," Tsuyuka laughed.  
"I see. Tsuyuka, do you want to have sex with me?"  
"W-What? That's a little soon... only if you want to..."  
"You aren't allowed to have sex with anyone else if we do it, remember? It's a symbol of love, right?"  
"That's the most you've said in one sentence. It is, but some guys do it whenever they want and with whoever they want..."  
"Will you do that?"  
"No. I want to have sex with you, too. It's just that I'm a virgin... I'm sort of afraid, you know?" he chuckled.  
"Of what?" I pressed.  
"You don't know. When you insert your penis, it hurts the other person unless you use something called lube. You should use a condom, as well as lube, but some people only use lube or only use a condom... it's my first time having sex..."  
"So that's what that guy gave me that time. I won't let it hurt. I want to orgasm in you."  
"S-Sh, I'm going to get hard..."  
"I want you to be prepared. What do I say to make you hard?" I wondered.  
"Say things like... 'your dick is big' or 'you're so tight' and it will make me harder. The harder you are, the easier it is to orgasm..."  
"Good to know. Will this help?"  
I moved in front of him and wrapped an arm around his frame, rubbing at his bulge with my cold hand. Tsuyuka gasped, his face falling against my neck, and ground himself against me.  
"Kokari, not here..."  
"Why? I thought you wanted to get hard."  
"Yeah, but... people might see."  
"There's no one around. I guess you're right, though. I'll do anything you wish."  
I stepped away from the flush-faced boy, who was almost as tall as me. For some reason, I wanted to see him naked.  
"We'll be even more connected when we do it," Tsuyuka murmured.  
"I love you, Tsuyuka," I whispered.  
"I-I love you, too... you're the first person I've ever... dated..."  
"I've loved you for over a year."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he inquired, his face red and his manhood pulsing below me.  
"I'll do anything for you."  
I lifted his legs over either of my shoulders and entered his surprisingly hot hole, feeling his muscles clench around the condom. It was a truly amazing feeling, being inside him.  
"W-Wait a second... okay, now put it all in me..."  
"You're so sexy," I told him cautiously, staring at his face while sheathing him more.  
"Kokari, your penis is big... I... ah..."  
I thrusted up inside him, suddenly motivated by his sounds of enjoyment.  
"Tsuyuka, do you like it? Do you want more...?"  
"Ha... I love you, Kokari."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So good... so good! This is the best thing I've ever tasted!" he exclaimed like a child, chewing on the dark chocolate like a little squirrel.  
"Have as much as you want."  
"You're no fun! You're supposed to be flirty."  
"Flirty...? I like watching you eat it by yourself," I retorted darkly.  
"You do? So you like it when my mouth is full?" Tsuyuka flirted, leaning closer.  
"Yes, I do. I'll feed you, if you want me t-"  
"Come on, don't you understand 'moods'? It's really hard to turn you on. It was supposed to be seductive!"  
"Seductive...?"  
"Something that you find sexy."  
"I find you very sexy. I found that sexy, too. You have such a big mouth, Tsuyuka..." I teased.  
"Maybe it should be put to use."  
He got up from his seat and ambulated behind me, attaching his mouth to my ear and biting down sweetly, wrapping his arms around the chair and tickling my stomach lightly.  
"You're so... so..."  
"Say it already."  
"Nice."  
"Kokari... what did you mean when you said you've loved me for over a year?" Tsuyuka questioned, nuzzling against my neck fondly. It was as if we were true lovers.  
"I mean exactly what I said. I've been watching you at the park for a long time. It made me angry how you didn't stand up for yourself, so I ended up coming in and running them off myself. I sort of fell in love with you when I first saw you, you could say," I confirmed.  
"It's good to see that you're opening up to me. I never knew that... you could have told me you felt that way. I'm sorry for being such a jerk and shrugging you off like that, too..." he chuckled.  
"...You aren't planning on leaving me, are you...?"  
"No. Why would you ask that?" Tsuyuka questioned.  
"Nevermind."  
"Has anyone ever left you before, Kokari?"  
"If I told you the truth about me, it would only hurt you, and I swore to myself that I would never hurt you," I urged blankly.  
"Hurt me...? Kokari, what are you talking about? How would it hurt me? I need to know more about you!" he protested, snaking his hands downward.  
"Why are you so persistent? It isn't that interesting... I don't know why you're so eager," I said.  
"It's normal to want to know more about the person you love... tell me everything!"  
"Starting from where? My favorite food?"  
"All of it!"  
"My favorite food is miso soup... my favorite color is black... my favorite animal is the squirrel... I don't listen to music... I like hair dye... and you... and winter time... and writing... that's all to really know about me."  
"And your family? Why are you living in a house already? Shouldn't you be in college?"  
"If I don't want to go somewhere, I don't go there."  
"Tell me about your parents. Do you have any brothers or sisters?"  
"I don't know... to be honest, I lived with my dad, but he was never usually home. He was always at some strange place I wasn't allowed to see. I have no clue who my mom is or what she looks like," I explained.  
"Your parents are divorced?"  
"My dad wanted nothing to do with my mom."  
"He got her pregnant and left her...? Kokari, that's terrible!" he suddenly shouted, squeezing me tighter.  
Terrible?  
"What do you mean?"  
"She was thinking of an abortion... if you didn't exist... where would I be today?" Tsuyuka cried.  
"Abortion? Why?"  
"Obviously she didn't want to get pregnant with his baby. Because he left her alone, she didn't have anyone to take care of you, so she probably wanted to kill you. Instead, she gave you to him, which is... good...?"  
"You sound uncertain. Would you like some help?"  
"With wha-"  
I grasped his hands and pressed them up against my crotch, trying to 'seduce' him. He gasped a little before rubbing against my bulge with his skillful fingers. I felt myself get hard as he touched me naughtily.  
"Somehow you don't seem like the sex type... you're the sweet yet horny guy... yeah. Oh, and the silent, blunt type. Kind of like... Oreki from Hyouka. You fuck me hard, too..."  
"Again?"  
"Okay."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, Kokari... what is your real name...?"  
"Real name?"  
"Kokari can't be your real name. It isn't even a name!"  
"Apparently it means death in my dad's mind... his name isn't a real name, either. Kokari is my real name.  
"Kokari, do you want to go to school with me? You told me you look older than you are, but that's only when you're wearing winter clothes. You look young. I love the black streak in your hair... I think it represents something, somehow... You know, you were talking about how you didn't know anything about relationships, but you're doing well! I never thought I'd lose my virginity while I'm still fifteen..."  
"Is that a bad thing?"  
"No. I think it's a nice thing. I wanted to lose it to you..."  
Tsuyuka began kissing me passionately under the covers, his breath still smelling like chocolate even though it had been the whole day and he had brushed his teeth.  
"Hey, chocolate kid, go to sleep," I commanded.  
"Fine. Don't call me chocolate kid!"  
"Can I call you my lover?"  
"Call me Tsuyuka..."  
I leaned in and pressed my lips to his lightly. He involuntarily wrapped his arms around me and held me closer, his eyes a blurry brown.  
"You know what...? You aren't normal..."  
"What do you mean;?" I probed.  
"You put on a fake face of blankness, but I can see past it. I see a personality I've never seen before. You're a..."  
"What am I?"  
"A yandere. A person who would kill anyone that dares to start liking me. At the same time, you're a dandere and a kuudere. You're an introvert who only talks to people who interest you. You're a surprisingly smart and quiet person. I'll still love you, though... I love you..."  
"Where did you get all that from?"  
"If you're a yandere, I think that's sexy. If you're a dandere, that's really cute. If you're a kuudere, I'll love you a ton. I got it from that fake facade you're putting on. I've never met a yandere, which is why I'm kind of eager as to how this is going to take its toll," Tsuyuka described.  
"A yandere...? Why would I be a yandere?"  
"You've never loved anyone before you loved me, and you've always been chasing those guys off because you love me," he replied.  
"So you've figured me out. Yanderes are crazy, aren't they...?"  
"Not if it's you. If I'm going to die, I want you to chop my head off, got it?"  
"What kind of agreement is that?"  
"Just do it..."  
"I'm not going to kill someone who should not be killed."  
"If someone's going to kill me, you'll kill them, won't you?" Tsuyuka asked.  
"I will."  
"If it's impossible to kill that person and they're going to kill me, what will you do?"  
"I will kill you first."  
"See, you are a yandere. It makes me happy that you care for me so much..." he murmured, sending warmth up my spine.  
"You're the only person I care about. I love you."  
"...You're lying."  
"Lying? Weren't you just saying you're happy that I care about you?"  
"You don't know what love is. You're mistaking it for another emotion. You're indifferent when I say I love you! Your eyes don't show love... I don't want to see you right now. I told my mom I'd go home late, so I have to go."  
"Tsuyuka... are you mad at me?" I asked, slightly hurt. How did you show love in your eyes?  
"I don't really know, just-"  
"You have another personality, don't you?"  
"H-How did you know that...?"  
"I used to suffer the same thing. There was still sincerity in your voice, even though you said something like that. You have a bad side, which can lead to you being evil. That side reveals your true thoughts. If you feel that way about me, feel free to go."  
"Idiot! You're supposed to be nice to me. That wasn't a thought I had at all."  
"I don't believe you, but I'll be nice anyway."  
I pulled him closer and kissed his neck chastely, feeling him shudder beneath me.  
"Please believe me..."  
"Tsuyuka, don't leave."  
"I won't! I won't leave..."  
I laid down on my side and slid my tongue inside his mouth, kissing him hotly and feverishly. He grabbed my shirt unconsciously, pressing his body against mine.  
"You aren't allowed to get hard this time. Only touching."  
He lifted my shirt up and pinched my nipples, rolling them in between his fingers and prodding at them. I felt blood rushing south, so I immediately turned my thoughts to some ugly naked woman.  
"I love you..."  
"Pffft, who doesn't?" he muttered.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"He... haha... HAHAHA!"  
I rolled over and tore the covers off, a little alarmed. Tsuyuka was sitting in the corner of the room, beside the bed, laughing at nothing. It was a sort of eerie laugh. At first, it had started off normally, but it escalated into something creepy.  
"...Uh, what's so funny...?"  
He turned halfway to face me counterclockwise... and then collapsed, laughing hysterically.  
"Tsuyuka."  
"Look at how pitiful you are... you'll never get to love Kokari! You're a fucking bitch... Kokari was mine from the beginning! I'll kill you if you try to take over," someone's voice rose out. It wasn't Tsuyuka's voice, but it was coming from his body, which had a face facing the ground. It was deeper than his voice. I didn't understand what they were talking about.  
"Kokari, get out!"  
That time, it was definitely Tsuyuka's voice.  
"Why?"  
"He doesn't... love you! He's faking it... I love you! I need you more than he does..." the deeper voice ground out.  
"I'm not faking it. Get out of my body already!"  
"Fuck off! Kokari fell in love with me, not you! He doesn't need you!" the deep-voiced version growled, sitting up. I was surprised to see another figure of Tsuyuka lying under him, struggling to get up. The 'bad' Tsuyuka was pinning him down and sitting with a leg beside either of his hips.  
"That isn't true! He's never even seen the side of you that I have!" Tsuyuka protested.  
"Who was it that's been at the park every day, getting bullied? Who was it who had the leaf fall on their head? Who was it who admitted he loved Kokari back? Me! You're just in it for the sex, you whore!" the other one protested.  
"I ate the chocolate and talked to him about his life, and then we had awesome sex and I sucked him off! I'm better than you are!" Tsuyuka hissed, writhing on the floor.  
"Well fuck that. I could have better sex. I'm the Tsuyuka he's loved for over a year," the other one snarled.  
"Kokari, go before he-"  
The other Tsuyuka grabbed the ghostly Tsuyuka's neck and dug his fingers into the skin, squeezing it and choking him while laughing manically.  
"Let him go or I'll kill you!" I interrupted, standing from the bed and trying to push the bad one off. Surprisingly, he fell to the ground easily, lying under me and blushing. It was _cute_.  
"You'll kill your lover...? If I die, so does he... if he dies, I'll be alive... better to keep one of us, right...?"  
"He's lying! If you kill him, he'll die!" Tsuyuka attempted.  
Which one was the real Tsuyuka... and how could I figure it out? If they shared the same body, it meant the other one was watching over at all times... so there was no way to distinguish them...  
There was only one way.  
I leaned down and pressed my lips to the shy and malicious version. He kissed back softly, wrapping his arms around me and holding me closer.  
I pulled away from him and crawled over to what I thought was Tsuyuka, capturing his lips with the same amount of vigor. He started kissing back a little more passionately, a scared look in his eyes. He clutched at my shirt and trembled.  
I moved away from them, motioning for both of them to sit up. I went over to the other Tsuyuka and put my hand on his crotch, watching as he blushed and looked away. I did the same with Tsuyuka, only to see him grow hard and moan.  
"...You're both Tsuyuka. You," I said, pointing to the one with a bruised neck, "are the scared and sexual version. You, the other one, are the shy and possessive version. Without one of you, you wouldn't be Tsuyuka anymore. You're full with each other. You should take turns doing what you're meant to do. I love both of you because I know you're one person."  
"I'm okay with that... as long as Kokari wants it..." the other one murmured.  
Now that I realized it, they had different eye colors. The ghost version, aka the true Tsuyuka, had brown eyes. The other had green.  
"Stupid, look what you did..."  
"H-Hey, don't look at me with that expression! I'm not so terrible..."  
"Both of you, get inside the same body again."  
As they did just that, I knew there was going to be more 'sex' that night.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"School is closed because of the snow. That sucks, I wanted to talk to Giritake and the others..."  
"Do you want to go somewhere today?" I asked, staring at him.  
"Can we go to... a theater? Wait, I meant the park! Crap, shut UP, we're going to a theater!" he argued with himself.  
"We can go to both places. I'm guessing the other Tsuyuka wants the theater. I'll take both of your ideas into consideration," I assured him.  
"Kokari, I'm kind of in pain right now..."  
"What kind of pain? Does your stomach hurt?"  
"No, I mean... back there... it really hurts..."  
"I see. Maybe you should rest. I apologize for being rough with you."  
"Fatass, you weren't supposed to tell him. We're going to the theater."  
"If you talk to Tsuyuka like that, you won't go anywhere."  
"How mean! You're supposed to be nice to me!"  
"I have to be nice to that Tsuyuka, not you."  
"We're both the same Tsuyuka, but we think differently from each other..."  
I grabbed on to his shoulders and shook him back and forth, observing how he acted. He whacked my hands away.  
"Go sleep. I'll make you food."  
"Will you feed it to me?"  
"Okay."  
"You're so unromantic. I really like how your hair is, but it just doesn't fit your personality at all."  
"I did not do this. I was born this way. I was born as a cursed child."  
"You aren't cursed. Don't ever say that again, Kokari! I won't let you have anymore chocolate if you talk like that. If you were cursed, I wouldn't have fallen for you. You're still an amazing pers- crap, I have to be home!"  
"You can't walk, remember? Stay here and let me massage you. I'll talk to your mother," I suggested.  
"No! She'd know I'm at a random guy's house, and then I'd get in trouble," Tsuyuka argued.  
"I'll tell her I'm Giritake, but I have a fever. That is how my voice changed."  
"If you pretend to be Giritake, you have to talk a lot. I mean it."  
"I will do that."  
"Fine, here's my phone. Call 406-3925."  
After a few seconds, I lifted it up to my ear and listened. Surprisingly, she picked up quickly.  
"Hello?"  
"This is Giritake! Sorry, Tsuyuka came over yesterday and spent the night! Can he stay over today?"  
It scared me how I could alter my mood.  
"You don't sound like Giritake."  
"Yeah, I got a fever! He's sort of helping me out, I guess. Is it okay with you?"  
"Sure, keep him out of my sight. Bye!"  
As she hung up, I handed the phone back to Tsuyuka, strangely disturbed.  
"Keep you out of her sight?"  
"Oh, it's something we say as a joke."


End file.
